


Home is Where I Belong

by Pas_dAutres



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic fluff to the point of cavities everywhere, iwatobiartfics, just get married you two., makoharu - Freeform, maruka, tadaima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_dAutres/pseuds/Pas_dAutres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was fine with just ‘I’m back’, until the day he said ‘I’m home’ and it never felt the same again. Home was where changes occurred and memories were eternally recorded. Home was where new additions were welcomed and the old waved goodbye to. Home was with Makoto, where he would build his life with him. It’s where Haruka could really say “tadaima”. Written for IwatobiArtFic @tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where I Belong

" _Tadaima._ "

Back at home, the household greets with silence. Except for a couple of tree swipes against their windows and the trickling of their little pool in the backyard, the seventeen year old was his own company.

And he likes it this way. There's no noise, no distractions to bother him. The water is easily disrupted by the littlest of distractions, and every ripple formed is a wave against his being. He doesn't like it when his home is disturbed. Having people around is a hassle.

Which is why Haruka finds it puzzling, for him to feel content in amidst the everyday lives of the Tachibanas. They are a big family—too many heads for Haruka to keep count. But he doesn't mind one second of all the times he spends with them.

They are different. It's hard to keep up sometimes; verbal interaction is not Haruka's forte. But it's how the Tachibanas connect, how they update themselves on what's going on and outside their lives, how they worm around unspoken words, get under your skin, and bring out the best of you.

Haruka rarely joins in conversations. He doesn't need to with the Tachibanas. They understand completely without his oral assistance. It's an (annoying) trait shared amongst them, starting with Makoto.

But no matter how loud it gets, how noisy, frustrating,  _tiring_  Haruka gets, he knows it well that his mind is at peace. That he is comfortable. Warm.

Like he is there, in unknown territory, but he knows his surroundings, because Makoto is there. Family is there. Such familiar feel; so familiar, that it's justified, it's  _right_  to say—

" _Tadaima_ ," when Haruka enters their house one day after school.

He doesn't realise it, continuing to untie his shoes and place them neatly on the shoe-rack. He is caught off-guard by Mama-Tachibana's surprised eyes—it's rare for her to hold such expression. He hears twin gasps and peers down to wide eyes, two little mouths opened in O's.

He blinks. Is there something on his face? He looks back to Makoto. His head is down, thick bangs covering his face. But Haruka can see the hot flush running down his neck.

_Tadaima_.

Ah.

They say laughs are contagious. So are blushes. They spread like red wildfire, starting from Haruka's cheekbones, across his face, down his neck, and maybe around his chest.

His fingers fumble with the hems of his shirt, toes wiggling under his socks. He faces downwards, but everyone can see quick flutters of his long eyelashes. Haruka blinks excessively when he's in the spotlight.

"U-um," he stammers, "I mean…ah…"

He stops himself. Because he's not sorry. He doesn't feel like he's wrong.

And once again, Haruka doesn't need to speak his mind. They already understand.

"Haru," Mama-Tachibana hums out, her voice ever so gentle, " _okaeri_."

His heart skips a beat. He keeps his eyes on the ground, his frown plastered, chin lowered. He withholds his disposition, keeps his cool. But on the inside, water is boiling. It's threatening to erupt. It's burning.

But it cools when steam reaches the exterior of his body. His blood runs hot, his skin breezes blithely. It's like he can breathe a second set of lungs—it's easier now, freer. His eyes slow their fluttering and his fingers cease their fumbling. He's relieved. He wonders why.

Makoto helps his answer that. "Haru," he calls out tenderly, the green-eyed boy was already down the hallway. But his body is turned fully towards him, waiting patiently as always. Makoto's hand stretches out, his palm facing up, as if to accept anything Haruka will give him.

Makoto is too trusting sometimes. It'll be his downfall one day.

But not today. Never with him. Makoto can always place his trust in Haruka's safety.

He moves like he always does—Haruka fluidly slides his hand into Makoto's, this motion now as instinctive as the day he was born, and quickly grabs hold, before Makoto encloses his large strength around him.

He stops when he feels two large emeralds on him. Makoto emanates this sweet warmth from his subtle smile whenever he looks at Haruka. And the latter receives all that sweetness right into his bones.

"Haru," Makoto spells out softly, " _okaeri_."

And at that moment, Haruka suddenly realises, from this moment and on, he can finally say what he'd been meaning to say for the past years.

" _I'm home._ "

.-.

And that's how Nanase Haruka, sort of unofficially, permanently became one of theirs.

They've been preparing for it. Mama-Tachibana instantly knew from the first time she introduced her newborn son to her friend's son. Makoto was a quiet baby, seldom to reach out to strangers. It was Haruka who initiated their soon-to-be inseparable bond.

_'Love is about fate.'_

And that day, their fate was locked in place.

Papa-Tachibana didn't see it coming until high school. He found it perplexing his teenage son had yet to like a girl. Makoto was an opened book, he liked to speak his mind; but he hadn't mentioned anything about crushes and attractions. Only ever of Haruka, his best friend.

Ah.

And then Papa figured it out. He was the last to see it.

But no one spoke a word.

Fate takes time to settle in.

.-.

When it does settle in, it takes in the form of a cozy 1DK*, just outside the skirts of Kyoto. It's a small apartment, a tight living space for two big builds. But they are on student budget and both Haruka and Makoto don't need extra rooms.

A separate kitchen is all what the blue-haired male asks for, and in turn, he agrees to share one large futon with Makoto (the big sap to cuddle). With a small table set and TV put aside, there isn't much  _tatami_  floor left.

In fact, there isn't much to their apartment at all. But it's home. Makoto and Haruka's home.

Haruka never gets tired of seeing their last names outside their door—

_Tachibana  
Nanase_

Makoto usually averts his eyes and blush, and hurries in and mumbles,

" _Tadaima_."

.-.

Cell phones are an important asset, Haruka realises. It's hard to spend time with each other when student life gets in the way. It's also a good defence mechanism.

Being a biology student and as part of the Pediatrician Volunteer Society, Makoto is a popular student Kyoto University. He's smart, he's kind, and has an adorable softness for kittens. Not to mention with his damn good looks, Makoto's a natural babe-magnet.

And Haruka hates it. He doesn't voice it. It's not Makoto's fault all these people appears out of nowhere. But there's one place they'll never show up in—Makoto's phone history. 'Nanase Haruka' rings all the time.

One good thing about having such a feminine name is creating this illusion that Makoto has a cute girlfriend named 'Nanase Haruka'; and apparently he loves her very much because he calls and texts her constantly.

It's usually Makoto doing the talking. Haruka just listens (but it's mind-boggling how his boyfriend can understand him through the phone). In turn, Haruka sends pictures. Lots of them. With an occasional caption or two.

Makoto finds out that the silent male likes to take selfies. Only for Makoto though. It's their little secret.

But their half-secret relationship isn't.

"Oi Nanase," a classmate of Haruka calls out, "your girlfriend again?"

Haruka ignores their wolf-whistling and continues to check his phone. Makoto is calling.

"Eeeh? Nanase- _kun_  has a girlfriend?!"

"Yeah, don't you see him always on his phone?"

A twitch in his eye. It is none of their business what he does.

The few girls look over to Haruka, who by now is sitting at the end of the row, and their chest deflate.

"Makoto," Haruka greets, and his boyfriend returns with a chirp.

"Told'ya it was Mako- _chan_ ," a boy smirks.

Another twitch. Who has given that birdbrain the right to be familiar with Makoto?

He is so engrossed in his phone call and annoyance, that he doesn't notice his classmates sneak up.

"Hi Mako- _chan_! Haru- _chan_  told me a lot about you!"

Haruka gets up, but is held down by the males. He doesn't mind his classmates, but they get real stupid sometimes, worse than Nagisa.

" _Ne ne_  Mako- _chan_ , are you as cute as they say?"

He can hear Makoto sputtering now, and he doesn't like it. He quickly swats his hands around and gave them The Glare.

No one messes with Haruka when he wears The Glare.

"Makoto," he gives the okay for his boyfriend to continue.

"Tonight's okay." (Eyebrows are raised.  _Tonight_?)

"Get the stuff we need from the convenience store." (Gasp. One boy mouths ' _condoms?_ ')

"I might be late, so you get ready first." (Another boy grins and wiggles his eyebrows.)

"Yeah, put on the apron." (The girls squeaks and flushes in embarrassment.)

When Haruka hangs up, more wolf-whistles ensues.

"Nanase, I know what you're going to be busy with tonight!"

"Even maid role-play? Cute girlfriend indeed," they wink at him. The girls remain silent, red but silent. Judging by the level of intimacy Nanase- _kun_  and this Makoto are in, they have no chance with their prince.

Haruka sways his eyes to the side. He has no need to tell them Makoto wants to prepare dinner tonight.

" _Okaeri_ ," Makoto greets when Haruka finally arrives home. He likes the gesture, he decides. It's a different sensation than when Mama-Tachibana welcomes him home. And he wants to give that feeling to Makoto as well.

Haruka has been receiving all these years; he now wants to be the one giving. He wants to be the one welcoming his boyfriend home.

At first he doesn't say anything, just leaves school early so he can get home earlier before Makoto. When the door opens, Haruka is already standing at the  _genkan_ * and his face is the first thing Makoto sees.

" _Okaeri_ ," will be the first thing Makoto will hear.

When the other catches on, he joins the game too; commuting as quickly as possible so he'll be home first. They each memorize each other's schedule for time reference. And soon, it becomes a competition.

Of who gets back first and welcomes him  _home_.

.-.

Their relationship changed when one day, a particularly bold girl swiped Makoto's phone. Of course, he didn't get rough with the female and instead continued to plead.

She didn't listen and skipped away. She only wanted to tease her long-time crush, and perhaps check out what's so great about this girl of his. Her dreams and hopes were crushed when she opened a file attachment and saw a (rather attractive) male, in Valentine's Day getup, holding a platter of (homemade?) chocolate.

'Eat me,' the caption narrated.

And that was how their private relationship became public.

Many opposed. More than half of combined faculties cheered. Fan-girls ensued. A Mako-Haru Defence Squad was born. And many  _many_  males let out a mental sigh of relief. Their top two competitors were out of the game, leaving them plenty of chances to chase after their girls.

And as fourth year rolled in, and students started focusing their attention on job-placements, Makoto and Haruka's lives took a slight turn for a change again. This time, towards adulthood, into society—the turn of events as told by the subtle changes in their small apartment.

.-.

Their high school summer uniform, hung against the wall for five years, has now been replaced by their work suits. No time for the past now, only strive forward.

Now a part of Haruka's exquisite kitchen set is a simple coffee maker. Makoto, developing a taste for the bitter drink, now cannot make it through early mornings without his steamy cup.

They have decided to get a bigger futon. Makoto likes to roll in his sleep, and their 'nightly activities' sometimes require spaciousness, they realise—they really like to move around. It also makes space for a new addition—a small orca plushie Haruka won for his boyfriend at a local festival (Makoto hugs it whenever he's not squeezing Haruka to death).

The bathroom is now filled with bathtub toys:  _kamo_ - _sama_ ,  _shira_ - _sama_ ,  _saba_ - _sama_ ,  _shachi_ - _sama_ , pengu- _sama_ ,  _chou_ - _sama_ ,  _fuka_ - _sama_. Haruka even manages to find a plastic white kitty that resembles the one Makoto always greets in high school.

The pool-obsessed cannot enjoy his morning soak without his little companions.

Up on their window sills, they take care of a small cactus. It is given by Rei for Makoto's 23rd birthday. Haruka sprinkles it with water, Makoto showers it with loving words. Often, Haruka thinks, the damn plant knows more about Makoto than he does. Irking.

There are two aprons hanging up on the kitchen wall—one small blue and the other, green and big. The smaller one is worn to rags while the other seems brand new. Makoto bought the pair a long time ago but after one catastrophic kitchen incident, they both decide to leave the cooking to Haruka.

Mackerel is still their main source of food. Haruka goes the extra mile to prepare seaweed and boiled eggs for his partner (but that's as far as he goes).

Makoto likes to hoard, an annoying trait Haruka finds. His partner likes little trinkets and knick-knacks to decorate their already crowded room. Several paintings and small photographs create a second wall in the hallway. Wind chimes line across their balcony (neighbours often complain about their musicality, but Haruka shuts them up with a sharp look).

And when it comes to groceries...

"Haru, look at this!" Makoto chirps as he grabs a pack of seafood. It's on sale today and Makoto's not going to let this one sail away.

But Haruka will. "No."

"But—"

"We already have 3 packs. No more."

Makoto obediently returns the pack with. His disappointment is quickly replaced when—

"What about this?"

"No."

"I think we're out of thi—"

"We're not."

"Haru—"

"Makoto."

"But—"

" _No_ ," means no, his blue eyes sharply scold, and Makoto stops his puppy face.

There's a reason why Haruka checks their fridge and cabinets, and finalize a mental grocery list before heading out. He used to fall prey to his boyfriend's pleading eyes, and they end up with too many plastic bags to carry home.

(As an apology, Makoto carried most of them, but would be the last time Haruka allowed himself to be swoon by his boyfriend during groceries.)

.-.

Being a pediatrician or veterinarian can both be gruelling. They travel together to and from work more often now.

They have a parting spot, a small junction where the road splits at the end and leads to their respective clinics. In the mornings, they stop by the local bakery—a green tea latte for Makoto and a water refill for Haruka—and goes their own ways with a goodbye smile.

It becomes their meeting spot at night. Makoto usually gets there first, saying hello to the cats in the nearby cat café. It amazes Haruka how he's always the one waiting when their shift ends around the same time.

It's quite a journey home, especially when it's winter time. Haruka is sensitive to the cold more than Makoto. He tries not to show it, knowing the other will fuss about. But it's obvious when he can't help but to constantly breathe over his freezing hands.

"Haru?"

The blue-haired looks to his right, his warm breath temporarily heating the tips of his fingers.

Makoto holds up his brown leather glove. "Here."

He nods gratefully and moves to slip it in, then noticing the shivering hand that Makoto's desperately trying to hide. A small curve lifts his lips—even Makoto is not as strong as many claim him to be.

An idea occurs. Haruka quickly strips the glove and puts it on his left hand. He then proceeds to grab Makoto's bare leftie and slips both their interlocked hands into Makoto's coat pocket. Adding a cherry to the top, he rests his head onto his boyfriend's shoulder and relishes the warmth he receives.

He can feel Makoto's embarrassment, but he doesn't let it get to him. It is Haruka who wants to hold hands, but he sees how tense Makoto becomes. The giant is not one for public display of affection, shy of people's stares and whispers. So Haruka settles for close (almost no) proximity. Makoto shouldn't protest.

Relationships, after all, are about compromising.

.-.

By the time their lives reach the thirties point, the Tachibana and Nanase household is in full maturity.

Their respective jobs have become more stable and careers more successful. And when money comes as excess every month, they start to think their wants more.

Like a pet. Haruka knows how much Makoto loves kittens, and is thinking about it for his next birthday.

And a family. They both admit that two is not enough now. They want more. More to add to their home.

They pass by a kindergarten during their daily commute, close to their apartment. Haruka can see the concealed longing in Makoto's gaze. At first he refuses to talk—he's one to believe children as annoying and loud, not one with the water.

Until one day, when they found a lost child on the streets. Haruka grimaced towards the little girl's bawling, it was an explosion to his ears. But when Makoto slowly approached her, and picked her up into his strong arms, coaxed and comforted her with his soft kind voice, and when she immediately lulled down...

Haruka was mesmerized.

The sight of his ever-so-loving boyfriend, taking such gentle care of the child. And when Makoto said something funny, the girl giggled and he followed suit, Haruka was taken.

He wants that. With a child of their own.

But first, they need a bigger living space.

.-.

Their third home is located near centre Kyoto, where all the buzz is. It's a bigger apartment, a 2DK*, and perfect for their future additions.

When all is settled, they go to the local orphanage. Makoto practically falls in love with every child. He takes his time to speak and play with each of them, Haruka following closely around. They're all okay, but Haruka doesn't seem to find that  _one_.

His prayers are answered when he spots one tiny child, crouching with his arms around his knees in front of the small pond. The boy has his back to him, small and frail. He seems to be just staring into the still water, ignoring the other kids who are running around with their toys.

His hair is a shiny platinum-white. A river moon-shine.

Haruka breaks from his partner and quietly joins the boy, who slightly turns and looks at the newcomer. One eye is emerald green and the other sapphire blue.

_Heterochromia._

His skin, white and pale, like a china-doll unpainted.

Just as he looks up, the child's gaze shies down, back to the pond.

"Do you like it?"

The small one jumps a bit at the sudden question. He doesn't reply.

Haruka doesn't put in another breath. He pulls out a finger and lightly pecks the surface of the pond. The boy gasps, to which Haruka quickly glances to.

The child still refuses to speak, his hands around his knees fumbling with each other. His cheeks are flushing, maybe from embarrassment.

Haruka attempts again and this time, sways his fingers across, creating disordered ripples across.

"No!" He squeaks.

Haruka patiently waits for the child.

After a moment of silence, the boy braves his voice. "I...I like it unmoving."

"Do you like it frozen?"

Confused eyes question him, "it's not frozen."

Haruka gives a small smile. "No it isn't, but still water is cold. It needs to be warm sometimes."

"But it's pretty."

Haruka cocks his head to the side in amusement. "It's prettier when you're one with water."

The child gasps in excitement, "you can  _be_  water?"

The older male shakes his head, "you  _swim_."

"Swim?"

He nods. "When you swim, you're with the water. You feel it. You give it motion and warmth, and in return, it gives you life. And beauty."

At that moment, the child's eyes sparkles, with wonder and joy. So much curiousity and excitement. The twinkles become shooting stars, reaching for Haruka's ocean within his eyes. His eyelashes stretch to the top, the eyes widen as big as they can.

They're opening up to him, wanting to let Haruka in.

"Want me to show you?"

The child doesn't need to nod to say yes. His little white hands unclasp from his tight form and shyly brush against Haruka's.

They leave with five year old child, now theirs, named Seika. He's a quiet child, very timid and secretive. But very trusting, for he seems comfortable in Makoto's strong hold. He doesn't have many belongings, only a small duffle bag for his few clothes and one book.

But that's okay, for Makoto and Haruka will provide him all that he needs and wants.

The first thing they teach him when they arrive is—

" _Tadaima_ ," Makoto demonstrates. Seika looks up.

"It means 'I'm back home'," he explains, kneeling down and gently wrapping his arm around their child. He points towards the hallway, leading to the kitchen and living room.

"Saying this means you're back to where you belong, this is your home."

Seika backs into Makoto's hold and twists his frail body into the bigger man's chest. Gripping tightly onto the tee, he bashfully, slowly and carefully, murmurs out, " _t-tadaima_."

" _Okaeri_ ," Haruka answers, ruffling his fluffy snowy hair.

.-.

Every year during New Year's, they visit their hometown. They first go to Haruka's family, spending two nights before heading to the Tachibanas.

This is the ultimate reunion place—the entire Tachibana family plus former Iwatobi and Samezuka teammates gather for a night of food and adventure. This time, there'll be a new addition to the usual crowd.

Well, two.

Makoto tries to balance his hold on Shiro's traveling cage. The white kitten's an easy-going animal but she's still a feline in nature. The long trip from Kyoto has already put her on shaky nerves.

Seika runs to his father and peers down. After a long assessment, he reports his conclusion, "I think she wants water."

Makoto sighs, Seika is becoming too much like Haruka. The boy's been obsessed with swimming ever since his first time.

"We're almost there Sei," he compromises.

Seika jumps and skips ahead. He has become an active child, more open and often likes to express his thoughts. That's due to Haruka's teaching.

'Say what you want to say, don't fumble around. Don't waste the water's time.'

Well if this can break Seika's inclusive character, then Makoto won't interfere.

But, they can both agree, the final attack will be up to Mama-Tachibana. The boy will be loved to pieces (the pleasure Haruka might take a little time to relinquish).

"My my, who is this handsome fellow?!" Mama-Tachibana excites as she opens the door, the ruckus deep inside the house (they figure Nagisa and Gou has already arrived).

Seika rescinds back to Haruka's legs, his hands pulled behind his back and feet strictly together.

Mama-Tachibana kneels, "may I know your name lovely?"

"S-Seika," he quietly answers.

"Such a beautiful name," she smiles, "would you like to try my  _mochi_? They were just made."

His eyes shine again, and a little bit of shyness wears off. "Yes please," he politely accepts. Like the trusting child he is, Seika lets the now grandmother lead him into the house.

She stops abruptly, turns and smiles at her two sons, " _okaeri_."

She has grey hair now, cut to the length of her shoulders, with a hint of what her colour used to be— _olive green_. Slight wrinkles stretch down her eyes and lips, telling tales of her life. Mama-Tachibana is with age now, and suddenly she looks ever so feeble. Not old, but has many years written in her eyes, enough to tell stories.

But it's still the same. The same old house, with the same old hallway, leading to the same old living room, the big dining table, kitchen, their bedrooms; to the loud twins (now all grown up), to the mild-tempered (now) grandfather, to an excited Nagisa, a stuttering Rei, the same old Rin and his sassy Nitori, to headstrong Gou and puppy-in-love Seijuro.

It's all still the same. It's still home, Haruka reminds himself. Their first home, the place when Haruka first said ' _I'm back to where I belong,_ '.

" _Tadaima_."

.-.

Later that night, Seika learns a catchy phrase from Rin. A way he can introduce himself without giving others a chance to make fun of him.

"I'm Tachibana-Nanase Seika. I may have a girly name but I'm definitely a boy!"

Haruka disapproves.

But he'll have a lifetime to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaima: is a greeting when you get back home. It generally means "I'm back", as a pretence to the expression of "I'm back home" or "I'm home". So even though Haruka says tadaima when he comes to his own house, it doesn't feel like coming home. Hope that clears up some writing in the beginning.
> 
> Love is about fate: something my parents say all the time. It's not something you can force yourself to feel and have. It's all fate and destiny.
> 
> Seika: pure summer, usually a female name.
> 
> 1DK: one room apartment with dining and kitchen area.  
> 2LDK two rooms with a living room, dining room, and kitchen.  
> genkan: entrance to house.
> 
> I really like to narrate the small details of everyday life. I think it's the small things that really express how you feel about a person, and your relationship with one another. The trust, the love, the utter sensation and comfort when you're around that person.
> 
> In particular, I saw in one Tumblr post, Haruka is always the first one to grab hold of Makoto's hand, even though it's always Makoto who reaches out his hand to Haruka first. This shows such significant bond between the two; it's not always that one-sided caring that many assumes in the Mako-Haru relationship.
> 
> Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
